Field of Invention
The present invention relates to percutaneous implants, and more particularly, to an epidermal down-growth barrier.
Related Art
Percutaneous implants are devices that extend through the skin and are used in a wide variety of applications. Percutaneous devices include, but are not limited to, catheters, tracheotomy devices, and orthopaedic pins or anchors for external fixation devices. In certain circumstances, the percutaneous devices are bone-anchored implants used, for example, with a bone conduction hearing device comprising an external unit which transforms received sound into mechanical vibrations. The mechanical vibrations are conducted to a hearing impaired recipient's skull via a bone-anchored implant comprising an abutment attached to a bone fixture implanted in the skull. The vibrations are then transmitted mechanically via the skull bone directly to the recipient's inner ear, thereby generating movement of the inner fluid and perception of sound by the recipient. One such exemplary bone conduct hearing device is the Baha® hearing implant system marketed by Cochlear Bone Anchored Solutions AB in Molnlyeke, Sweden.
As noted above, bone-anchored implants are generally used with bone conduction devices comprises a bone fixture or anchoring element in the form of an implanted titanium screw installed in the bone behind the recipient's ear. In some anchoring arrangements, the skin is penetrated, which makes the vibratory transmission very efficient.